


Bebés! Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Bebés! Samuel Drake x Reader

Después de haber tenido a Sally, ya años después, Samuel y tú decidieron que era el momento ideal de darle un hermanito a la pequeña aventurera, y con el paso de los meses, junto con una barriga que lentamente dejaba de pasar desapercibida, crecía la curiosidad de la pequeña.

Ya le habían dicho que estaban haciendo lo posible por conseguirle un hermanito, o hermanita, ya que Sally había insistido bastante en tener un hermano menor.

Estaban en el jardín trasero, jugando, cuando la niña de seis años preguntó, terriblemente “Mami… ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?”

Tú te asustaste, sabías que en cualquier momento preguntaría eso, pero jamás creías que tan pronto. Pudiste jurar ver a Samuel palidecer levemente.

“Bueno…” Tú pensaste, rogándole a Samuel, con la mirada, para que acudiera a ayudarte.

“Es complicado” Respondió él, sentándola en sus piernas.

Te asustaste otra vez. No iba a explicarle el método “oficial” ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!? Lo fusilaste con la mirada.

“¿Sabes linda?” Dijo Samuel, entendiendo “Cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren mucho, mucho, ponen una nota en una botella, pidiendo que les traigan un bebe hermoso y adorable, y arrojan la botella al mar”

Obviamente, pensaste, ya tenía que comenzar con sus historias de piratas. Debías intervenir.

“El mar se lleva la botella a la ciudad de las hadas” Seguiste tu “Si los padres fueron buenos, leen la nota y envían un hada hacia ellos”

“Un hada pirata” Sonrió Samuel.

“¿Un hada pirata?” Sally dijo “Nunca vi una”

“Son mágicas, linda” Acariciaste su cabello “Luego, una noche, el hada visita a los padres, usa su varita mágica y, mientras todos duermen, lanza un hechizo de amor en la mamá”

“¿Has visto que mami tiene pancita?” Le preguntó Samuel “Eso es porque el hechizo está ahí. El hada pirata coloca una semillita que empieza a crecer y crecer, hasta que un día ¡PLOP!” Sally dio un leve brinco “Se abre y sale un bebé”

“¿¡Se le va a abrir la panza!?” Se asustó la niña.

“No, no” Reíste “El hada vuelve y saca al bebé”

“¿Y por qué papá no puede llevar la semilla?” Indagó tu hija.

“Por qué papá es fuerte y tiene que cuidar a mamá. Mamá es suavecita” Respondió Samuel.

“¿Y cómo sabe el hada que el bebé está listo?” Volvió a preguntar.

“¿Recuerdas cuando hago pastel?” Empezaste a preguntar “¿Recuerdas que siempre miramos por la tapa del horno y te muestro cuando el pastel está casi listo? Bueno, el hada hace lo mismo con sus poderes”

“El hada pirata” Recalcó Samuel.

“¿Y va a ser hermanito o hermanita?” Preguntó Sally.

“No lo sabemos… Es sorpresa del hada pirata… Es como un tesoro cerrado”

“¿Y por qué en la panza?”

“Emmmm...” Miraste a Samuel.

“Por qué…” Pensó él “Porque si fuera en la cabeza, te caerías”

“¿¡Yo puedo pedir un bebe!?” Sally se emocionó, brincando “¿Si? ¿Si? ¡Por favor!”

“¡No! No” Te asustó la idea “Tienes que ser adulta y portarte bien primero”

“Ohhhhhhhh...” Ella se desilusionó “¿Pero al menos puedo cuidar a mi hermanito cuando haga PLOP?”

“¡Claro que si!” Samuel la levantó por los aires, haciéndola girar y reír.

Tú los miraste jugar, suspirando aliviada. Cielos que fue tenso. Al menos aún era muy pequeña para saber de verdaderas varas y semillas.


End file.
